Kamen Rider Mega
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Computer viruses unlike anyone as ever seen threatens the world. Now, the fate of the world rest on the shoulders of a young teenager, and his female classmates. Log in to the action, fight! Harem-fic.
1. The Firefly

**Phase One: The Firefly  
><strong>

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The adolescent boy shot up from his sleep as the alarm clock gave him a rude awakening. Grabbing the clock, he lazily read the time as 7:01 AM.

"Five more minutes…" he muttered as he slipped back into dreamland and began snoring.

"Netto! Are you awake boy?" a gritty old voice called out from his door and apparently from down stairs. "Come on boy, you don't want to be late!"

The boy, apparently Netto, continued to snore.

"Netto~," the old man from outside said warningly as some footsteps were heard. "I respect your privacy by not entering without permission but am now excising my duties as a legal guardian by coming in any way!"

**BANG!**

"Blagh!" Netto gaped as he shot up. Shacking the cobwebs out of his head, he eyed where his door used to be, with a large hole now in place. In front of that hole was a frail looking old man, but he was anything but. He had a long white beard that reached his chest, a fishing hat on his head, and his eyes stayed shut behind his glasses. He was also wearing and apron behind his work clothing. The reason for the fact he was not so frail? He was holding a ram hammer, which he used to crash in.

"Grandpa! Seriously?" Netto frowned.

"Well my boy, I wouldn't have done that if you would have just gotten up!" Netto's grandfather said, hefting the ram hammer over his shoulder.

"Jezz. I still hate it when you do that," Netto huffed.

"Now get ready, you bout to start school remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Netto answered, jumping up from his bed and over his grandfather. As if he practiced doing that for days, he made a perfect landing and started running to the bathroom.

"Heh, that boy," the old man smile to himself. "Full of such energy."

* * *

><p>After having his bath, Netto brushed his teeth and washed his face. He checked his red eyes for any sleep sand and bushed his shaggy black hair. After seeing that everything was good to go, he dressed into his school uniform, which was a white shirt with a red blazer and matching pants with a tie. He headed down stairs and kicked off the wall to show off a bit, even though no one was looking.<p>

"So grandpa," Netto began as he got to the table and began to eat his breakfast, "You okay with handling the shop while I'm away? I mean, lunch is going to swamped you know."

"Aw, don't look down on me, Netto," the old man laughed. "I've been working here long before I put this here roof over your head. No need to worry bout me!"

"Well, if you say so," Netto said with some wariness in his voice.

"And besides," his grandfather added. "You don't have any friends at your own age. All you ever talk to is me and Taki."

"Taki's cool," Netto shrugged.

"That's beside the point!" his grandfather said. "And another thing," he added with a grin, "You need to get a lady friend too."

Netto coughed as he heard the declaration. "A lady friend? What do you mean by that?"

"You're at that age now, boy! You need to get one! I don't want to be lonely for the rest of your life, do ya?"

"Well, no."

"At-a-boy!" the old man grinned. "Now you best be going!"

"Right! Thanks for the food!" Netto smiled back. He ran to the front door, placed on his sneakers and shouted, "See you tonight!"

The house he was actually staying in was the Kusanagi Ramen Gallery. The old man, Taichi Kusanagi, was a humbly and humorous old man who was well known for his cooking. Despite his plans to make Netto his successor, it was quite clear that he wasn't realty the old man's grandson. The most noticeable fact was that Netto looked Caucasian for some reason, so it was quite clear that he was adopted. He didn't care though.

He walked up to his blue Suzuki GS500F which was parked on the sidewalk, hopped on to it, and placed on his helmet before revving it up riding off.

* * *

><p>Getting to the school was quite simple. He read the directions last night and he had a really good memory. Parking his bike into the park spot, he got off and removed his helmet. He eyed the building in front him. It looked rather fancy. Almost too fancy. It looked like a collage.<p>

"So this is Kodama Academy?" he blinked. "Not what I expected."

With a small shrug, he entered the school grounds. He noticed that a few girls were giving him some appraising looks and whispering to each other with giggles. Netto couldn't help but blush. Another one of his disadvantages was that he had rarely seen a girl his age.

As he enter the school, it started to get somewhat crowed. Most likely some people where busy trying to get to their homerooms. But not Netto. He was very much new here so he had to go to the headmaster's office to see what classes he got. He tried to maneuver through the crowed as quickly as he could, but a longhaired girl turned around and her hair tickled his nose. This forced Netto to sneeze.

However, this wasn't any ordinary sneeze. This sneeze somehow causes every electrical appliance anywhere in a two mile radius to go into a power surge for some seconds. Netto wasn't sure why this always happened, just that it does. As such, the lights on the ceiling started to blink as electricity spilled out. Everyone halted with a hush before the lights went back to normal.

"What was that?" one girl asked.

"Must be something with the lights," said a boy.

"They'd better get that fixed," said another.

When it was decided that the lights were good, the students continued to mill about with their business. Netto sighed as he continued to push through the crowed. As he did, he heard some boys talking.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Stupid! He's talking about the new transfer student!"

"So?"

"So? She's moving to class 2-D!"

"Class 2-D? The class full of those hotties? Sweet!"

"Is she cute? Is she cute?"

"How should I know? No one's seen her yet!"

"And besides, if she's going to class 2-D, it might not be a good idea to mess with her."

"Yeah, as hot as those girls are, they all have weird magical voodoo."

"Yeah, and one of them's a pyromanica!"

"I heard that one of them could rip people apart with only her mind."

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, you can't forget Kuriko! She just loves the attention!"

"They're our idols!"

"Fine! Go ahead! Get yourselves blown up for all I care!"

Netto took that all to stride. If this class of 2-D really did have nothing but witches, it might be a good idea to stay clear from them.

* * *

><p>"Yes! The headmaster's office!" Netto smiled as he stood in front of an impressive looking door. He knocked on it thrice and waited for an answer.<p>

"Yes?" a voice answered.

Netto grabbed the knobs of the doors a pushed the opened. Wanting to make a good first impression, he bowed, "Good morning headmaster. I'm Kusanagi Netto and was told that I was enrolling here." He looked up to see the headmaster and blinked. "Huh? Haven't I seen you from somewhere?"

The headmaster was a wizened old man in white robes. He looked even older than Grandpa Taichi. His head was somewhat of a funny shape, but he had a large white beard and moustache. His eyes couldn't be seen underneath the eye sockets.

"Hm?" the old man blinked, not that Netto would see it, "Ah, you are Taichi's grandson. I did not expect that you would be the one enrolling here."

"Hey, now I remember you," Netto stood up right, "You're one of our regulars."

"Haha! It's a surprise to see you here too, sonny!" the headmaster laughed. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Hibiki Academy! I hope you'll find the stay to be enjoyable!"

"Thank you, headmaster," Netto smiled. "So uh, which class will I be enrolling in?"

"Let me see," the headmaster said as he searched through his documents. As he came up to a file with Netto's name on it, he smiled. "Here it is! You will be in class 2-D."

"2-D?" Netto asked. "Isn't that the all girl class with magic powers?"

"Oh those are all just rumors, nothing more!" the headmaster waved off. Then he added, "I will tell you this however. It would be a bad idea to anger anyone of those girls."

"Right…." Netto shuttered.

"On the plus side, most, if not all, of the girls in that class are single. My granddaughter is in that class and she is looking for a boyfriend."

"Uh…" Netto sweatdroped. Already fifteen minutes in the new school and the headmaster was offering his granddaughter. Kinda creepy in his opinion.

"Well, that's enough fooling around. The class president should be arriving shortly to guide you to class," the headmaster said. As if on que, a girl walked into the office. "Ah, Ikaruga-san. Right on time."

Netto turned to his left to look at the newcomer. She was around a few inches shorter than him, but somewhat older at the same time. She had long purple hair that reached to her waist with a white bow attached to it. She also had brown eyes, a cute smile, and a large bust that he tried not to pay attention too. She also wore a girl's version of the uniform, which had the same white shirt with a red blazer and tie, but also with a red skirt that reached her knees, black stockings and black leather shoes. Noticeably, she was holding a bamboo sword.

"Ohiyo, headmaster," the girl said as she bowed. She turned to face Netto, "Oh, is he the new student?"

"Yes he is," the headmaster said. "Netto, this is Ikaruga Ibuki. She is the class president of class 2-D and your sempai. Ikaruga-san, this is Kusanagi Netto."

"Hello Netto-kun," Ibuki smiled as she offered a handshake.

"Hi," Netto smiled back as he shook her hand. 'Wow, she's cute,' he thought inwardly.

"Well, Ikaruga-san, I'll be leaving everything in your hands now," the headmaster nodded.

"Thank you headmaster," Ibuki nodded before turning to Netto. "Well Netto-kun, let's get going." Netto nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>The homeroom of 2-D was like all the other classrooms in the academy. It was a typical campus lecture hall with the desks and benches made of particleboard and polymers. The class of 2-D, as one could already guess, was all young and very attractive women. Each one was with different personalities, interests, hobbies, talents... and most with paranormal abilities.<p>

A Chinese girl one with green eyes and loose flowing dark hair that reached the small of her back was passing pork buns to her friends. She was actually one of the few normal ones in the class. A girl with shoulder length red hair, large cold blue eyes and an odd marking on her forehead was stuffing herself with most of the pork buns like there was no tomorrow, while another girl with long flowing blond hair tied up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes was trying to get to her to stop.

There was another girl cleaning the chalkboard who fitted the definition of 'tall, dark and bishoujo', minus the dark part. She had long and wavy blonde hair with two of her bangs zigzagging down to frame her face, and her chest was very plentiful. Behind that girl was cute girl with blue eyes, and long black hair that went past her waist, using two white ribbons to tie her hair with. She was paying more attention to the book that she was reading and nothing else at all.

Nearby the rooms exit was another girl with dark brown eyes and purple hair that was tied in a pigtail that went over her left shoulder. With her were two other girls, one with chestnut orange eyes and short hair that matched the shade, and another with indigo bob-cut styled hair with a flower accessory on her head and matching eyes. The girl with the purple pigtail was very uneasy about something as she kept whispering, "Please, please, please let our new classmate be another girl…"

The girl with orange hair gave off a huff, "Seriously, Koyomi. You have to get over this phobia. You can't make all the men in the world vanish by wishing it," she said as she snapped her fingers,"You'll have to face a guy eventually in life."

"But… but why?" the timid girl, Koyomi, said, looking at her.

"It's like Manami said," the girl with indigo hair spoke, "No one can make people disappear. Here, maybe this will help soften your fears." She reached into her book bag and pulled out the book. She opened up a page in front of Koyomi, prompting her to look up.

The page she was looking at was yaoi porn.

"KYAH!" Koyomi screeched as her face turned red. She instantly covered her face and turned away.

"Knocked it off, Miyako!" Manami scolded, "You'll only freak her out even more!"

"Alright, alright," Miyako said dismissively as she put the book away.

Manami snorted, "You are such a pervert."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Miyako shot back.

The tongue lashing was halted when four more girls walking to the classroom. One was a girl with electric pink hair that went down her waist and golden eyes. The second was had pigtails and pink ribbons holding up her brunette hair with equally brown eyes who was holding a trumpet that was wrapped in a red ribbon. The third had long raven hair with brown eyes. The last one had blond hair tied in twin ponytails with baby blue eyes, she was holding what looked to be a large feathered pen.

"Ayano, Haruhi, Anri! What's up?" Manami smiled.

"Hey, Manami," the pinkette, Ayano. grinned.

"Ah, Mana-chan, where did Ibuki-chan go?" the brunette, Haruhi, asked.

"She went to pick up the new classmate. If she hurries, she could get here before Roppongi-sensei does," Diva said.

"Oh yeah, we're getting a new classmate today. I forgot," the blonde, Anri, said.

"It might be kind of cool to get a new classmate," the raven haired Konoka thought out loud. Looking out from behind Koyami, she spotted someone familiar to her. A girl with short navy blue hair that was tied up in a bushy style. She had her eyes closed and her arms crossed, as if she was thinking about something.

"Setsuna…" Konoka whispered. Smiling, she walked over the silent girl and greeted her warmly. "Set-chan, good morning! So how's it going?"

Setsuna looked up at Konoka, revealing sharp brown eyes. Konoka stayed silent, waiting for a response. Instead, Setsuna stood upright, bowed before Konoka, and left to find her seat without saying a thing.

Konoka just watched with a sad sigh. Just happened to Set-chan? They used to the best of friends.

The door opened again, this time with Ibuki walking inside. Everyone soon began to hush down and paid attention to her. "Sorry it took awhile everyone. But I've brought in our new classmate."

She looked behind herself and nodded as the new student followed her in. Most of the class gawked as they saw that the new classmate was a boy! And a cute boy too!

"Uh… my name is Kusanagi Netto," the boy said, a bit tad timidly. "It's nice to meet all of you!"

There was a noticeable silence in the classroom. It was so silent that a pin drop was heard. Netto's eyes shifted left and right at the gapping looks he was getting, unsure of what kind of sign this was. And then…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…He found himself mobbed by many of the girls.

"Oh he's so cute I just want to eat up with a spoon!" a girl with long orange hair and green eyes named Shirley Fenette gushed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"So how old are you, huh?" slightly younger blond haired and blue eyed girl named Lisa Fukuyama asked.

"I, uh, I'm..." Netto stuttered, "I'm fifteen."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the tall blond, Kuriko Kazetsubaki, purred in his ear as she pressed her chest against his back.

"Ah… no," Netto blushed as he felt her pillows against him.

"So where are you from?" a girl with short red hair and brown eyes named Kazumi Matsuda asked as she held a tape recorder to his face.

"To be honest, I don't know," Netto said. "I have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Lynn Minmay gasped, "Are you sure?"

"That's what the doctors determined," Netto answered.

Netto continued to bump around the sea of young girls that were ever so fond of him. He had no idea that his first day at school would be like this. He didn't expect that the class of 2-D would be this bouncy either. Meanwhile, Ibuki was growling at the scene with her eyebrows twitching. A vain appeared on her head and her cheeks began to puff. And then she exploded. "Oi! What the hell are you doing? You guys have the time be fondling with Netto-kun after school you know!"

This got their attention just fine as everyone froze at the sight of Ibuki's bokken sunk into the floor like steel through dirt. "No need to be so upset, Prez," Kuriko said, still holding Netto's face to her breasts like a baby. "If you wanted to join then there's no need for an invitation."

"That's not I what I-!"

**SLOOSH!**

"AHHHH!"

Her rant was cut off as a huge wave of water suddenly surged into the room and engulfed mob in a tidal wave. When the water subsided, the mob was soggy and wet heap, making the girl's outfits cling to them in provocative ways in which men from all over would have enjoyed. Netto, however, was too dazed to even get a nosebleed. The girls who weren't in the part of the mob were safely dry up in there seats.

A girl with blonde hair in corkscrew pigtails and doe-like amber eyes (as well as rather developed bust) blinked and saw someone enter the classroom. "Ah, Roppongi-sensei!" she said.

"Wow, she came in like a storm," another girl commented. She had chin length red hair and aqua blue eyes.

Stomping in the classroom was a shapely woman with long red hair that reached her knees and blue eyes. She was also in a firefighter uniform with the coat, boots, hat and all. She was even holding a large hose, and it was dripping with water.

"Hey! What's with all noise? There wasn't a rat in here, was there?" the teacher, Mai Roppongi, huffed like an immature child.

"Sorry, Roppongi-sensei," Shirley said with an embarrassed smile. "We were just fooling around."

"What was that all about, huh?" the girl with the now dripping blond ponytail and a lump on her head named Yuna Kagurazaka. "Just because you're our homeroom teacher doesn't mean you can treat us like that!" A pair of chopsticks slipped on to Yuna's lump and literally popped it of her head. The girl holding the chopsticks, the one with shoulder length red hair, large cold blue eyes and an odd marking on her forehead dropped the lump into her mouth and gave off a satisfied moan.

"Mmm! This lump is so yummy!" Yuna's adopted sister, Yuri Cube Kagurazaka, giggled.

"You are so weird," Yuna shivered.

Netto coughed to get the water out of his lungs and sat up right. Was this what he heard all about? The mysterious class 2-D? He would have never guessed that his first semester would start like this. Suddenly, he found himself hoisted up by his loud homeroom teacher.

"Oh dear! You must be the new student! Are you alright? Did the hurt you?" Mai asked him.

"I'm just wet, that's all," Netto said with a meek smile.

"You have to excuse the girls. The can get a bit exited you know. Girls and their hormones these days," Mai laughed as she set Netto down. She tore off the firefighter coat, showing that she was wearing a purple blouse with a matching skirt, stockings and black heels. "Alright, Netto, just find your seat and we'll get started."

"Hai," Netto nodded. When he turned to the desks, he blinked as he saw that all the girls who mobbed him were already at their seats. They were partly dried off too. Shrugging, he went over and sat at the desk that was left. The one that was in the center.

"Now then, let's begin shall we?" Mai began.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another plane of space where the sky was strangely colored squares and rectangles, and the hills and plans where blue cybernetic fields, with towers that nearly touched the sky, an unknown entity stood in the center of it all. Its form was undistinguished as it was covered in a light red aura; however, its eyes glowed with blue malice.<p>

It slowly hovered above the ground before suddenly shooting into the air and began zipping around the towers. It flew at neck breaking speeds in a red streak as it zipped left and right around the towers, as if it was looking for something. Whatever it was looking for, it found it. A red tower that went up so high, it went passed the strange clouds. It suddenly shifted into red electricity before phasing into the tower. Its blue energy traces went up the tower, disappearing into the sky.

* * *

><p>There was a secret organization that fought against Cyber Anomalies. It was called C.T.I., or Cyber Terrorism Investigators for short. Ten years ago, a powerful computer virus appeared out of nowhere and terminated a whole nation of data. Information on polices cases, research, and recorded documents were all gone just like that. Not a single terrorism organization claimed credit for the incident and the virus itself had vanished suddenly before the F.B.I. could trace the source. To prevent such an incident from happening again, a special police force was created especially for cybercrimes.<p>

Inside an office of the C.T.I. building was a woman with long and curly brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a typical business suit that looked good on her which was a black top, black miniskirt, and high heels. She was making use of a blue holographic screen by dragging various windows and typing and a holographic keyboard.

The door hissed before a man holding a large stack of files walked inside. He appeared to be slightly younger than the woman working on the screen. He had short and messy black hair, brown eyes and a plain face. Today, he wore a white t-shirt with black jacket and black pants. The woman turned upon hearing the sound of the door opening and giggled at the silly site the man was in.

"Reika-sempai!" the man began was he walked over clumsily. "Here are the documents you- WHOA!" He couldn't even finish before he slipped and fell on his face. All the documents that he carried scattered across the floor.

Reika snickered as she placed her hands on her hips, "You know there's a lift to carry all that stuff, right Taki-chan?"

"Hehe, sorry," Taki said meekly, "I… forgot."

"That's just like you," Reika smiled as she bent down and picked up some of the files. As thick as the stack was, it really wasn't that much. "You're just lucky that it's such a slow day today."

Taki simply sighed.

"Anyway Taki-chan, there's something I need to show you," Reika said, standing up. She walked over to her screen and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and dragged two windows into view. One of the windows showed a type of bat creature flying through the streets. Another showed what appeared to be a humanoid with spider legs jumping across a building.

"The incident in Downtown Tokyo two weeks ago?" Taki said, looking at the photos, "Well, there was a slight power surge with power before those creatures were there. None of the civilians even seem to know that monsters were in the city at the time. The higher ups decided to overlook the case for the moment being and-"

"Actually, I've done some more research on the incident," Reika interrupted. "And I have reason to believe that those two creatures were computer viruses that somehow manifested into the real world."

"C-computer viruses?" Taki sputtered with wide eyes. "But that's impossible! A program can't exist in the real world, let alone act on their own as if they had a mind."

"Such a thing is possible, and that's called artificial intelligence," Reika reminded him. "And…" she punched in more commands on the screen and windows switched to inferred. The creatures where now shown with square outlines on their bodies.

"Just like a Basic," Taki gasped. He turned to Reika, "But what kind of people would have the technology to pull viruses into our world?"

"I'm not sure, and I shudder at the thought of it," Reika sighed. "I have a feeling that more of these viruses will appear again. If I can gather enough information and present them to leaders, we might be able upgrade the Viotroopers for these strange viruses. The Cytenshi System might also need a tune up."

"Speaking of the Cytenshi System," Taki asked, "Did you find a candidate?"

"Yes I have," Reika smiled, "She's an odd one, but at a hard working individual as well. She's perfect. All that remains now is the finish up the report."

"Need some help?" Taki offered.

"I very much do," Reika smiled.

* * *

><p>Roppongi-sensei was reading an English passage to her class, showing her good her English speaking skills were. She seemed like one of those laidback people, but she was trustworthy once her mind was put into it.<p>

"Alright, now who would like the translate this passage?" Roppongi-sensei asked, looking over to her class. Almost none of her students met her gaze as soon as she said this. Some even had their faces covered with their textbooks. That was typical. Every time, almost no one enjoyed translating English text. Normal she would call on a random face to see who was really paying attention, but not today. "How about you, Netto-kun?"

"Sure," Netto nodded, standing up and taking the book into his hands. Clearing his throat, he started reading, "Little Jonny when to the market to buy bread. When he didn't know where to look, he asked an attendant for help. The attendant directed him to the allele where the bread was."

Roppongi-sensei whistled, "Not bad kid. Everyone else made slipups here in there but you managed to do it without problems."

"Thank you, Roppongi-sensei," Netto said before sitting back down.

The bell rang, indicating lunch break hours. "Well it seems like the rest of you lucked out this time," Roppongi-sensei sighed. "That will be all for English today."

"Hai, Roppongi-sensei!" the class announced.

"And now it you'll all excuse me, I have a shoe sale to catch!" Roppongi-sensei beamed before dashing out of the classroom, leaving behind a trail of smoke in her quake.

"Don't tell me..." Netto deadpanned. "She does this a lot, right?"

"You don't know the half of it," Yuna grumbled. She was in a seat right behind Netto, next to Yuri who was already eagerly unwrapping her bento, "This one time, she blew us off just so she could wait in line to get some expensive purse. Makes me wonder how she can hold down her job."

"No shit?" Netto asked.

"Oh yeah," Yuna nodded. She smiled as she continued, "Hey, how about we show you around school?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Netto replied.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Yuri muttered with her mouth filled with food. She swallowed with a loud gulp. "We can show you all sorts of things!"

"Really?" Netto asked, is head resting on his fist. "Like what?"

"Come on! We'll show you!" Yuri squealed before taking Netto by the arm and rushing out of the classroom.

"Ah, chotto!" Netto shouted as he was tugged out of the classroom.

"Don't leave me behind!" Yuna shouted as she followed them.

* * *

><p><em>"I have found the Omega Hotarunicus Engine. Beginning pursuit." <em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Netto!" Yuri called over from a nearby handrail. "Over here! Look at this!"<p>

Netto walked over with Yuna next to him. His eyes widened at the sight. "What the- this is a town not a school!" The whole of Kodama Academy looked like a small city at best.

"That's right!" Yuna smiled. "The campus is pretty big and fills a better portion of Kodama, did you know?"

"For real?" Netto blinked, turning to her.

"Uh huh~!" Yuna chimed. She began point at various spots with her finger. "Over there, on the right side of the district, is the residential hall. That's where our dorms are. And on that hill, are the university and the research facilities. Over there is the middle school and the high school campus. And even farther away over there is the shopping district where me and Yuri used to always go after school last semester. Everything there was designed as European models to fit the scenario as to when the academy was built and was later decided to be joined with the rest of the city in its own style. Oh, and if you can see way over there on the lake, there's Library Island! And boy is it pretty far from here!"

"Holy crap, this school has it all!" Netto said in amazement, leaning on the rails. " The view is incredible from this spot! One whole day won't be enough to see everything!"

" Yeah, we also know little of the whole area," Yuri nodded, " In fact, we're only familiar with the high school area. After all, it is the closest to our school and that's all we've been able to explore. We never had time to see everything else."

"Ahhh, it's such a nice day, I wouldn't mind having a picnic instead; kicking it and relax while we tour the campus!" Yuna said blissfully as she stretched her arms out.

"There's still lots to do!" Yuri said, tugging at Netto's arm, "Let's continue the tour shall we?"

"What am I, a rag doll?" Netto whined.

As the three teenagers were walking through campus, several people were greeting Yuna as they passed by.

"Good afternoon, Yuna-chan!" a passing by girl greeted.

"Hi, Yuna-chan!" another smiled.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Yuna-chan?"

"Hi, everyone!" Yuna smiled cheerfully as they walked.

"You're really popular," Netto noted.

"Oh, it's not that," Yuna giggled, her hand behind her head and a blush on her cheeks. "Everyone just knows me very well, that's all!"

"Isn't that popularity?"

"I guess you're right," Yuna giggled.

Nearby the teenagers, Taki was stopping by at ramen stand. After helping Reika with her report on the Cytenshi System, he decided to go get a quick by to eat. He was still a C-Rank scout, so there wasn't very much that he could do on the job. All he was paid for was scouting areas for anything abnormal. And Kodama was a site for many abnormal things. From mages, to demons, to a certainty celebrity that saved the whole world- scratch that, the whole galaxy twice already, this city was a huge site for paranormal activity. Unfortunately, none of that was under his jurisdiction.

The cook brought out a bowl of ramen for Taki, and a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu~."At that moment, his chime sound came from his pocket. Reaching in, he took out his cell phone and flipped it opened.

"Moshi moshi?" he answered.

_"Taki, there was digital discharge in your area just a moment ago_," Reika said on the other line. _"Be careful, something's up."_

"Okay." Taki said, ending his call. He quickly finished his ramen, then ran out, but not before paying. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handheld gizmo that appeared to be a PDA. He looked closely at it, and found a green dot pulsing on the radar. And it was quickly moving to the middle.

"What?" Taki gasped. "The virus is making a beeline for here!"

Netto flinched as he felt a static noise rush through his ears. Yuna noticed, and voiced concern for her new friend. "What's wrong, Netto-kun?"

"Do you guys hear something?" Netto asked.

"No, not me," Yuri replied.

"Not me, either," Yuna added.

"I thought I heard something..." Netto frowned.

At that minute, the streetlamps that gave way to the surrounding walkway started to flash with electrical currents. The currents sparked brighter before suddenly striking the ground at the opposite end of their path, leaving gashes on the ground. Any and all commuters ran for cover, leaving the teens by themselves. The trio covered their faces so to protect it from shrapnel. The smoke cleared quickly enough, but when it did the two girls and single boy saw a new figure standing before them.

It looked tall humanoid, but that was all that was human about it. From head to toe, it was covered in a heavy red armor. The chest appeared to be masculine, appearing like abs. Its shoulders were large with spikes rising up out of the carapace. The helmet had the horns of a stag beetle, narrowed blue eye pieces, and a perpetual frown on the uncovered mouth. Lastly, circuitry patterns ran on the legs, arms and chest, and it glowed like magma.

"I don't believe it!" Taki muttered from his place behind a tree, "An actually virus! Need backup, quickly!" He reached for his cell and quickly hit his speed dial.

"Wh... what is that?" Yuri squeaked.

"Is it one of those Youma's we keep hearing about?" Yuna gasped, her eyes wide and shaking with fear.

"Youma?" Netto asked. The same static noise erupted in his ear, making cringe in pain. "ARG!"

"Netto, what is it?" Yuri asked.

The stag beetle's circuitry patterns started to glow even brighter than before, the ground beneath it burning up into molten rook. It made a loud yell as it flared and sent a wave of heat forward, the attack ripping through the ground like a volcanic eruption. The teens shouted and screamed, avoiding the hot molten rock that tried to get a lick of their flesh.

"It's trying to kill us!" Yuri screamed.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Yuna stammered, the situation quickly registering in her brain, "RUN AWAY!" The trio picked themselves up and ran as fast as they could, aiming to put as much distance from the monster as they could. The stag beetle huffed and slowly stalked after them before picking up speed.

"Crap!" Taki cursed as he watched the event unfold. Why was that virus after them? For whatever reason there may be, he wasn't going to sit around and find out! Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a combat knife. He pressed a switch on the side of the handle, making it glow with electromagnetic energy. Griping his weapon, he yelled as he charged at the beast. It was his duty as a member of the C.T.I. to protect everyone from cyber terrorism, and he was going up hold that duty, even if it meant facing a monster head on. Reaching the beast, he tried to go for a stab, only the stag beetle took hold of his arm, and gave a strong squeeze. Taki cringed in pain, being forced to his knees at the monster's strength. Without any more effort, he threw Taki into a stone branch, the resulting impact breaking it. With the nuisance out of the way, it continued its pursuit.

Taki slowly pulled himself out of the mess, not used to such pain. Blood was leaking out from his forehead, and his arm had a purple burse. Still, with a grunt, he limped after the creature.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, Taki-chan," Reika whispered. She was in one of the command rooms of the C.T.I., moderating the incident. She took note of the virus' power level. It was too strong for Taki to face alone. He could get killed!<p>

A middle-aged man with brown unkempt hair and a sharp suit went next to Reika to view footage being view from the satellites. "That fool! He's fighting against a Delta level virus, and he doesn't even have a soldier ranking yet!"

Reika turned to the man, "Have the Viotroopers arrived to the academy yet?"

"They have already been sent," the man replied. "But the academy is rather far from here. We can only pray they make it in time for now."

Reika frowned and turned back to the monitor, "Taki-chan," Reika whimpered. "Please live."

* * *

><p>Dashing around the hallways circling the courtyard, Netto, Yuna and, Yuri, continued to run away from the monster, which was still on hot pursuit for them. Said monster was now throwing magma balls at them, heated explosions erupting with every impact. The girls were still screaming their lungs out as they tried to get away, while Netto was just gritting his teeth, turning his head behind him from time to time.<p>

"Yuna! Hey!" Yuri shouted between her screams, "Do you know that guy or something?-!"

"Don't look at me! I don't know anything about some kind of stag beetle monster with fire powers!" Yuna yelled back. "Hey wait! You have super speed, don't cha?-! Why aren't your using it to help us get away from the monster?-!"

"I can't! I'm too hungry!"

"That figures!"

"**Enraiha! Come forth!"**

A sudden blast of flame came out of nowhere and smashed the stag beetle into the wall. Stepping into the clearing was the electric pink-haired Ayano Kannagi. In her hand she held a type of wooden sword. It could have been mistaken for a bokken, if not for a few flames flickering around the edges. The flames themselves didn't seem to been burning it at all.

"Hey, you three alright?" Ayano called over.

"Yeah, nice save," Yuna nodded quickly. "Thank's Ayano-chan."

"Mm hmm!" Yuri smiled.

The conversation was cut short when moment from the pile of bricks sounded. Leaping out of the hole, the monster landed with a loud crunch, and eyed his attack.

Ayano frowned, "I've never seen a Youma like that before."

"_I am an Elvirus, not a Youma,"_ the stag beetle spoke in a digital voice, taking Netto and the girls by surprise, _"You will not compare me to such beings below me."_

"You can talk?-!" the fire mage gasped. And the Stag Beetle Elvirus continued to shock her even more with what it said next.

"_User confirmed as __Ayano Kannagi. User type: mage. Occupation: student and Kannagi Family Heiress. Primary weapon is the Enraiha, also known as the Blaze Lightning Supremacy, a mystical sword passed down through the generations of Kannagi Family Heads. Gained the Enraiha through a traditional ritual,"_ the virus calculated.

Ayano was taken aback, "H-how do you know all this?" she demanded. Was this some sort of perverted demon that was peeing on her without her knowing?"

"_The information of this world flows into mine,"_ the Stag Beetle Elvirus explained. _"Everything there is to know of this world is saved into my mainframe. What I have come for is not you Ayano Kannagi, but the_ _Omega Hotarunicus Engine. Please remove yourself, and I shall take what I have come for."_

"Like hell I will!" Ayano shouted, her Enraiha being to blaze up, "I don't what this Omega-whatever is, but you aren't going to leave here alive!" She rushed at her opponent, being to stab her sword deep in its gut as far as she can. The Stag Beetle Elvirus' arm flared, and used it the block the tip of her sword.

"_If you insist on getting in my way, I will have to terminate you," _the Stag Beetle Elvirus spoke coldly. It pushed its arm outward, causing Ayano to skid back from the momentum.

"What are you standing there for?-!" Ayano shouted at the spectators, "Get out of here! I can take it from here!"

"But Ayano-ch-" Yuna began.

"Go!" Ayano demanded, dashing back into the fight. Reluctantly, Yuna and Yuri nodded before dragging Netto with them.

_"Burn,"_ the Stag Beetle Elvirus declared before they both charged at each other.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the school, two armored vans rolled in along the side of the street. The back doors opened, releasing an arm of men in blue armors and helmets with fierce mounted guns on their arms. The leader of the army, a man with red armor, held the side of his helmet and radioed the HQ, "We have entered the academy."<p>

_"Good,"_ Reika said on the other end of the line,_ "Not everyone has evacuated the premises though. If you find anyone there, bring them to safety." _There was a sudden gasp, _"Wait! According to my readings, a Kannagi is fighting the virus at this moment!"_

"A Kannagi?" the leader gasped. "You mean one of the mages in the city? That Kannagi?"

_"The same!"_ Reika replied. _"What does she think she's doing? Virus don't run on instinct like Youma do, and they are much stronger to deal with! Captain, this is a direct order! Get Kannagi-san out of there! And find Taki as well! He shouldn't be too far!"_

"Yes ma'm!" the captain obeyed, turning off his link. He turned to his men. "Alpha team, spread out and look for any remaining civilians. Bravo team, you're with me!"

"Hai!" the Viotroopers answered.

* * *

><p>Netto, Yuna, and Yuri panted hard as they behind one of the sheds of the school. Yuna was leaning on the shed, fanning her face, Yuri was lying on the grass, and Netto was sitting on the edge of the curb. The managed to get some distance away from the Stag Beetle Elvirus as it was being compromised by Ayano. Still, Yuna had a sinking feeling in her stomach.<p>

"Hey, Yuri," Yuna began through her pants, "You think **-pant- -pant-** Yuna-chan will be okay? I mean, that monster sounded like it knows what it's doing."

"Yeah," Yuri breathed out, "But you know **-pant- -pant-** how Ayano is like. She'll just **-pant- -pant-** get mad at us n' stuff."

"Maybe, but I think we should go see, just to be sure," Yuna said, standing up right.

"Hold on, you two aren't seriously going to go back there, are you?" Netto asked, looking up at them.

"Don't worry about us," Yuna smiled. "We can take care of ourselves. But you might wanna get somewhere safe."

"We'll be back soon!" Yuri waved as she and Yuna went back for Ayano.

"Hey!" Netto shouted after them. And then it happened. That damn static ring in his ears again! Netto grunted as cringed as he held his head from the pain, unable to understand anything else around him at the moment. He could see a wireframe-like tunnel rushing past him like some sort of strange hippie trip. It felt like he was moving fast through space and time. And then, a flash of light. And he heard something. Three different voices, one intimating, one majestic, and one sage like.

_"Netto Kusanagi, you have been chosen."_

_"Your friends cannot handle this threat on their own. They need your guidance."_

_"Go Netto. You most save all organic lifeforms of this planet, or face extinction." _

The light dimed and Netto found himself back in realty, the ringing in his ears gone. Looking down, he found himself wearing some kind of high-tech belt around his waist. It was mostly silver with a smooth surface. There was a core in the center, and it seemed to be changing colors through the cycles of a rainbow very slowly.

"What's this?" he frowned to himself. He traced his had along the belt, noting that it felt rather cold, but at the same time... alive. He never remembered getting a belt like this before. Just what was it? His finger that eventually reached the belt's core, and that was when he was in for another shock. It spoke!

**"DIGITIZING."**

Netto was unable to yell as he was suddenly engulfed in blue light.

* * *

><p>Ayano cried out as she was thrown into a curb. Her mouth was trickling blood and her left side of the face began to swell. Her uniform was also starting to tear up, showing her some of her more provocative areas. The match was long and hard but it seemed like her efforts were nothing. As a fire mage, she was immune to all forms of fire and heat, but as she learned the hard away, so was the Stag Beetle Elvirus. Add the fact that it was a lot stronger than her and can even coordinate its next move, something that no other monster she faced so far could do, and it was really giving her problems.<p>

If it wasn't a Youma than what was it? Where did it come from? More importantly, how did it know about her?

Ayano's vision started to become blurry as the Stag Beetle Elvirus slowly approached her, his fist igniting for the final blow. However, defeat was never in Ayano's vocabulary, and she was sure as hell wasn't about to add it in now. She tried to get up on her feet, but found it a losing a battle as she just stumbled.

_"Death to the User,"_ the Stag Beetle Elvirus said ominously as it prepared to strike.

**SMASH!**

If the Stag Beetle Elvirus had any eyelids, it would have blinked. The sudden shockwave didn't come from a deathblow, but from something- or someone, landing in front of it, blocking its way to Ayano. The figure stood up from his crotch, facing the Stag Beetle Elvirus head to head.

The figure wore a navy blue bodysuit with blue metallic boots and gauntlets with emerald gems at the bases of the gauntlets and the top of the boots. Silver metal bands were wrapped around his forearms and shins. He had rounded shoulder pads and a blue metal chestplate with yellow circuitry patters. The blue helmet had a large yellow visor with a divider in the middle and a silver mouth guard that appeared to be insect mandibles. Lastly, he had antennae on his helmet shaped like a V.

_"The_ _Omega Hotarunicus Engine,"_ the Stag Beetle Elvirus identified. _"So, will you come quietly?"_

"What? So you were after this?" the figure spoke in an electronic voice that sounded a lot like Netto's, "Sorry, but I don't thinking I'll be going anywhere with you!"

_"Be that as it may, you will come with me,"_ the Stag Beetle Elvirus growled. _"If you won't return willingly, I will take you by force!" _The Stag Beetle Elvirus roared as it charged forward with both of its fist burning up, aiming throw heat powered punches at the armored Netto.

"Woah! Look out!" Netto cried, swerving out of the way from each of the blows. He could feel the heat of each of the swings. Without thinking, he sent a kick to another oncoming fist, knocking off of its course, and the followed up with another kick the Stag Beetle Elvirus' chest.

The Stag Beetle Elvirus stumbled from the hit, but quickly stopped itself. However, seeing the Elvirus get knocked back the way it did gave Netto a bit of confidence. He didn't let up as he rushed in and continued with his attacks, sending kick after kick. Several more kicks and the Stag Beetle Elvirus started to spill out at appeared to be binary codes. Netto jumped up and sent a spin kick on the Elvirus, making another wave of binary codes spill from it. He then got on his hands and spun around like a top for a rapid set of damage, making the monster reel. He leaped from his hands and sent another kick, resulting in the Elvirus being thrown flying backwards to the ground.

Netto got back to his feet and gazed the results of his attacks. "This is… crazy," he panted, "It's like… I know what to do."

Meanwhile, Taki had managed to catch up with them when he saw the armored fighter facing down the monster. "Huh?" he blinked. "Is that one of ours?" He never remembered seeing armor like that before. Was it some kind of top-secret project created for a situation just like this?

* * *

><p>Raika and the man were also witnessing what was going on in the command room, and the couldn't believe what they were seeing right now "That man…" Reika gasped, "He's a match for the virus!"<p>

"Reika, look," the man spoke, pointing at the HUD on the screen, "His single is synchronizing with the virus'!"

"What?" Reika gasped, looking at where her superior was pointing. There, she saw red and blue wavelengths matching with one another, "How can that be? Could he also be a virus?"

"If that's true, then why are they fighting each other," the man frowned.

"We just need to find out for ourselves," Reikai said, punching on the keyboard to send another command to the Viotroopers.

* * *

><p>The Stag Beetle Elvirus got up from the ground and let loose a low growl, the magma-like circuits of its body burning bright. Netto tensed as flames spudded out. Balls of fire blasted out of the flames, swerving through the air before attack Netto. Quickly, Netto rolled and jumped from the blasts, feeling the heat of the attack. Seeing an unmarked column on his side, he got an idea. Just missing another fire blast, he ran to it and continued going upwards, another blast chipping a huge chuck of the bottom. He was expecting gravity to take hold of him soon, and use the momentum for another attack, but to his surprise, he found himself actually deifying it! Stopping in his tracks, he could see that he was already several feet up in the air!<p>

"I can run up walls, too!" he gasped in shock. The Stag Beetle Elvirus also noticed and shot a wave of fire at him. Netto cursed and let himself fall, missing the blast. He land hard on to the ground with the debris raining around him, where the Stag Beetle Elvirus rushed at him in a tackling grab, smashing the pillar effectively, and slammed him into the wall, giving it a new imprint. As the Elvirus snarled at his helmet, Netto took it by the shoulders and slammed it on the wall adjacent to the cracks, leaving yet another imprint. The Stag Beetle Elvirus kicked him off and he went tumbling.

Netto managed to stop himself just in time see the Stag Beetle Elvirus approach him. Quickly, he through out his left leg, only for it to be caught. Luckily, he still had his other one, and moved it to the chest. As the Stag Beetle Elvirus was winded, Netto got up and sent punch after punch after punch to its gut. Then he through his knee at its chest and kicked it out of the way with a roundhouse kick.

Netto watched as his opponent tried to get back to its feet when information was fed into the HUD of his visors. "Huh? A final attack?" he translated. He looked down to the core of his belt. He taped it once and heard the digital female voice speak again.

"**FINAL DOWNLOAD."**

The flashed slightly before green energy ran down to his right leg. The energy reached the gem on his boot, causing it to glow and produce binary codes encircling it.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Netto shouted before running at the beast. With each step he took, the right boot made fizzing sounds and left green footsteps. The Stag Beetle Elvirus finally saw Netto coming, but it was too late for a counterattack as he jumped high into the air and stuck out his lethal foot, the codes spinning faster. Netto released a shout as the kick impacted hard, and the Stag Beetle Elvirus imploded in a haze of purple flames and a swarm of small crystallized cubes that spilled all over the ground.

Netto landed in a crouch, and slowly stood up to look at the odd fire. "Man..." he sighed to himself. "What a rush..." his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Ayano-san!" he ran over to the injured mage as she supported herself up. "Ayano-san! You alright?"

"Who are you?" Ayano managed to frown. "And what was the thing you just put down? That defiantly was no Youma." She would have tell her father about this, so she might was well get as much answers as she can get.

"Me?" Netto pointed at himself. "I'm-"

"You! Freeze! Get away from the girl!"

The two turned around and saw the Viotroopers aiming their guns at them, or rather at Netto. They looked like they all knew how to use it. The captain in the middle barked, "I repeat, step away from the girl!"

"Sorry, we'll have to continue this some other time," Netto apologized. As soon as he turned tail and ran, the Viotroopers immediately started shooting, much to Ayano's shock.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't shot!" Ayano demanded. Netto was none the wiser and lunched himself high into the air, getting out of the Viotroopers range.

"Hold your fire!" the captain ordered, and the Viotroopers halted fire immediately. He walked towards the irate Ayano and bowed respectively, "My apologies Kannagi-san, but I'm afraid that your abilities have no use here. For now, leave the rest to us. We will escort you to an emergency room at once."

"That guy you tried to kill just saved my life!" Ayano shouted. "What's your damage?"

"That is classified," he said sternly. "Now then, hold steady." Took Ayano on his shoulders, Taki was nearby, being tended by a few Viotroopers. He had just witnessed what they tried to do.

Just what was going on in this twisted world?

* * *

><p>Netto panted as he landed on a rooftop. That was a huge rush. Once the effects of the adrenaline wore off, he fell flat. The experience was totally incredible. Turning into some kind of armored superhero, and then fighting a fire-throwing monster, followed by a narrow escape from a shooting squad was not something people would experience on their very first day of school. But Netto was pretty sure that this day was just the beginning of a lot more craziness sure to come his way.<p>

"Now, to get out of this suit I think I have too..." Netto trailed of as he directed his visor to his belt core. He tapped it once.

**"REBOOTING." **

The suit shined and flickered of his body, leaving him in his school uniform. "That's better, " he smiled to himself. He looked around the roof, "Now how do I get down from here...?"

* * *

><p>Taki had returned to C.T.I. headquarters after having his wounds patched up, and was now facing Reika from across her desk. While she was happy to see him alive and well, she wanted some answer on the events that transpired moments before.<p>

"An Elvirus?" Reika questioned, cocking an eyebrow, "That's what it called itself?"

"Hai," Taki nodded, "It doesn't seem like the ordinary viruses that normal corrupt computers. It was intelligent, and had magma manipulation abilities. It mentioned that it was looking for something as well."

"Really?" Reika blinked, "What's that?"

"Something called the Omega Hotarunicus Engine. Do you know what that is?"

"No, but that will deserve some looking into," Reika sighed.

"And what about the Viotroopers?" Taki asked, "They shot at the strange guy after he deleted the virus. What was that about?"

"That man the Elvirus was fighting… his signals resonated with it. Almost like a response," Reika replied.

"Really?"

"I can't explain it, but I know what I saw. I ordered the Viotroopers to capture him," Reika continued. Her expression darkened, "Taki-chan… I have a bad feeling about this. What happened today might be sign of more things to come. We need to find out the core of this, and quickly."

"And the Cytenshi System?"

"Ready. I'll hand it over to the operator as soon as possible. Right now, I need you to make your report on what happened today and get some rest."

Taki nodded, "Yosh."

* * *

><p>Inside what could only be called a darkened office, a tall figure in dark blue robes stood before someone sitting in what could be described as an egg-shaped chair.<p>

_"Stag Beetle has been de-rezzed,"_ the figure commented.

"I am aware of that," the person in the chair answered. "What I do not know was who was responsible. Was it the Kannagi? That small Grim Reaper? Or maybe that Savor of Light?"

_"None of the above,"_ the figure replied.

"Then send out another Elvirus," the person ordered, "Find whoever is opposing us. We cannot afford anyone to find our tracks."

_"I obey,"_ the figure bowed, before vanishing into the darkness. The person was left in the chair, connecting the fingertips of their hands as they though.

"Could it be?" the person pondered, "Did she create a defense mechanism?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tailsmo4ever: This is my first really attempted on a Kamen Rider fanfic, inspired from the works of Chrome, Bushido, Ten-Faced, and many others I've meet. I've taken some bumps on the road in trying to figure out what to do, but at last I've made the plot episode. I hope you all enjoy this and leave reviews, preferably positive ones.<strong>

**I must also say that some of the characters, Reika and Taki to name a few, came from Captain redryuranger11. I just wanted to point that out. Here are the girls who appear in class 2-D, the ones introduced thus far:**

**Ibuki Ikaruga (Asu no Yoichi)**

**Ayano Kannagi (Kaze no Stigma)**

**Kuriko Kazetsubaki (Maburaho)**

**Kazumi Matsuda (Maburaho)**

**Yuna Kagurazaka (Galaxy Fraulein Yuna)**

**Yuri Cube Kagurazaka (Galazy Fraulein Yuna)**

**Konoka Konoe (Magister Negi Magi)**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki (Magister Negi Magi)**

**Lynn Minmay (Robotech)**

**Aoi Futaba (Asobi Ni Iku Yo)**

**Manami Kinjou (Asobi Ni Iku Yo)**

**Haruhi Kamisaka (Happiness)**

**Anri Hiiragi (Happiness)**

**Lisa Fukuyama (Girls Bravo)**

**Koyomi Hare Nanaka (Girls Bravo)**

**Shirley Fenette (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

**Yukie Mayuzumi (Majikoi ~ Oh! Samurai Girls)**

**Miyako Shiina (Majikoi ~ Oh! Samurai Girls)**


	2. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Tailsmo4ever


End file.
